nemlefandomcom-20200215-history
Flash Games
A "flash game" is a computer game that is played over the Internet using browser plug-ins. Typically they rely on Java, Flash, Shockwave or Silverlight. While these games can generally be fun and addicting, their use in ORGs must be carefully thought out. There are many reasons NOT to use a flash game. As mentioned already, flash games require the use of plug-ins. Plug-ins that players in your ORG may not have on their computer. Could they download said plug-ins? Possibly. Some people are capable of downloading or upgrading, but others aren't. Even with those that are capable, most won't be willing. Expecting people to upgrade or download something to their computer for 1 measly challenge is silly and unfair. Then you have issues with loading. These plug-ins put a strain on a computer's loading capabilities. Those with poor connections, dial-up or old computers will have issues and most likely will be unable to partake. When using flash games as the sole decision in a challenge or twist, it becomes unfair. As a host, it is your job to ensure that these things can be completed by ALL players and you don't have that guarantee with flash games. Doing so will only isolate players against you. It's not just about the players though. It also affects you, the host. If players feel isolated from your game, they're bound to go inactive or at the very least care less about the game. This is never good as it brings down the mood of a game. This is a best case scenario. A worst case scenario will have people calling "rig", claiming it to be unfair and biased. While I agree it is indeed unfair, it doesn't necessarily mean you're biased or rigging. It simply means you made a bad decision as a host. The after-affects can haunt you as a host. People don't want to play games that may be rigged and will avoid games that are hosted by someone with a bad reputation. Whether it's accurate or not...the effects remain the same. The best way to avoid this spiraling drama is to ensure you have a fair game. Give no room for people to ruin you. Rigging isn't the only thing to ruin a host's reputation. An overuse or misuse of flash game usage can come across as lazy. People expect new and creative ideas. If all they get is a link to a site...it's disappointing. This can turn away players. Those players will then talk, making your status as a host decrease. Even if everyone can play the flash game you've provided...and even if everything seems fair...you've no guarantee that the players themselves will be fair. So many hosts tend to forget or not realize just how easy it is to cheat in flash games. Someone could find a cheat code to enhance their score, use a computer program or the game itself could glitch to allow for an amazing, but unearned score. One of the more infamous flash game glitches is the one found in Ragdoll Toss. The sad part is, you don't need any of this to cheat. A player can simply edit the print screened image to fit whatever score they feel can get them a win. Quite a few hosts prefer to avoid using flash games altogether. But there are ways to incorporate flash games into your ORG that are completely fair. The first suggestion I have is to provide alternate versions of flash games you use. Most flash games can be found on various site on the internet. Examples would be Addicting Games, UnblockedGamesRoom, Newgrounds and Flash Games 247. By providing multiple versions you allow higher chances of those who can't load a game to do so. Along the same lines, try to make sure your variations use different plug-ins. If all this is a bit much or impossible, then simply don't make the flash game a requirement. If it's a team challenge, then assign the flash game part of the challenge to only a certain number of members. If it's an individual challenge then have it be for bonus points only. The main thing to remember is to not make them the center focus of the challenge or twist. Instead, make the flash game a mere addition or bridge in reaching the main goal. For example, if the challenge requires players to "run through the jungle" then complete the main task...use a run-based flash game to represent "running". Along these same lines, don't make the point of the flash game about the score itself. People cheat to get a good score. If they're not in need of a score, then it defies the whole point of cheating. Instead, give the players an alternative goal in the flash game. Maybe they need to simply reach the end of the pool or take print screen in mid-swing of a rope. Something that requires them to actually do something, but is so simple anyone can do it. When in doubt, give a public warning before sign ups even go up. Inform people that there will be flash games and to not sign up if they feel uncomfortable playing in a game with them. As with any issue, the first thing to remember is to talk to the host privately. Making a public post to address anything may give the host or even fellow players the wrong impression. It can also make them feel attacked, which can result in in-game punishments or even being attacked back. It could also prevent your main purpose from being heard. No host will want to listen to a player who they feel is attacking them or their game. So bring the subject up in private and in a respectful manner. Hosts are more willing to listen to those who show them this courtesy. If you need assistance in backing up your explanations to the host...link them here and politely ask them to read. Maybe they'll adjust their hosting to a more fitting method. If they don't, then it's a personal decision on how comfortable you feel playing in their ORG. Category:Handbook